


Honey Do

by MsDorisDaisy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Clexa™, F/F, Fluff, Married Clexa™, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDorisDaisy/pseuds/MsDorisDaisy
Summary: Honey Do List (n.)-- a collection of requests, usually by a spouse for a partner to perform a series of tasks, assignments, or jobs dealing with the maintenance of a household.A fluffy domestic one-shot wherein Lexa takes some time away from her busy schedule to get a few things done around the house, and Clarke is sure to show her appreciation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something like this (i.e. domestic and oh-so-fluffy) for a long time and just recently had the inspiration to do so, and I really hope you all enjoy. Comments are like little bits of creative nourishment; they let me know how you guys liked it and motivate me to keep writing so please leave one if you feel so inclined. Without any further ado...

Sometimes Lexa hated her job. Impressing stodgy stuffed shirts higher up on the food chain at the law firm she had worked for the past ten years came with the territory, but it certainly didn’t mean it got any easier with time. She’d spent the better part of her twenties taking on pretty much any case that landed within the general vicinity of her lap in an effort to build her career, to make a name for herself, in hopes that one day she would have the backing she needed to stake out on her own. She had daydreamed about business cards more often than she’d ever care to admit, at least to anyone other than a certain beautiful blonde, but couldn’t help letting herself feel positively giddy whenever she imagined her own name stamped or embossed (she hadn’t decided yet) onto the small card with the emboldened title of ‘Partner’ situated neatly underneath.  
  
But despite the years of grueling work hours, loads and loads of shitty cases, and proving that she was worth more than just a body able to fetch coffee for her boss, Lexa had fallen in love with everything it meant to be a successful attorney from the very first time she’d researched it at the ripe young age of thirteen. The hope that someday, at some point, she could change someone’s life or bring a criminal face to face with the justice he deserved or challenge the very fiber of the Criminal Justice System always managed to pump just enough motivation through her veins to get her through another day. That hope along with the mere presence of her very favorite person in her life made Lexa feel unstoppable.  
  
“Morning,” Lexa greeted her wife from her usual spot at their table in the breakfast nook. She couldn’t help the endearing grin that spread across her face at the sight of messy blonde curls and the sound of lazy footsteps shuffling quietly against the tiled floors in their kitchen.  
  
“Mmormah,” Clarke mumbled unintelligibly around the frothing toothbrush she was swirling haphazardly around her teeth.  
  
As her smile broke just a fraction wider, Lexa lowered her eyes back down to her computer screen and continued typing out the rest of the email she had been working on before she lost her train of thought. She secretly hated that she’d made it a habit as of recently to check her emails at the table as she ate breakfast before leaving for the office, but the workload her co-workers had been so used to handing over without a second thought had slowly begun to make Lexa sink into a forced ritual of morning work before work if she had even the slightest hopes of staying on top of things.  
  
Clarke had always been patient with Lexa’s career; it was only right for her to be just as patient as Lexa was with _her_ career, seeing as breaking out into the art world wasn’t always the easiest thing to accomplish. They had helped each other through their taxing University careers, sometimes providing inspiration and other times just a shoulder to cry on. Their lives together had been far from simple, but never had either of them wanted anything less than to make the specialness they shared work, every day, for the rest of their lives, together, forever.  
  
The first step in their life together forever came in the form of a marriage proposal from Lexa to Clarke that ended in happy tears streaming from sparkling blue eyes and adoring emerald ones. They made it official in front of Clarke’s mom, Lexa’s uncle and a smattering of friends on a sunny autumn day the year following Clarke’s graduation from University. A trip to Greece was planned and executed, leaving them with more memories of the world’s best honeymoon than they could have ever imagined, and it was nearly two years to the day that they had closed on their very first home nestled in a quiet suburb perfectly equidistant from Abby’s house and Lexa’s uncle Gustus’s house.  
  
It was no one’s fault that they had both fallen head-over-heels in love with a home in need of a little extra tender loving care, but the small jobs needing to be taken care of began to pile up due to Lexa’s many assurances that they didn’t need to hire someone to do the work since ‘I am more than capable of fixing a leaky sink pipe’ Lexa had told Clarke. However with her demanding schedule weighing her down more and more as each week passed, Lexa began promising to fix those small jobs more than she actually physically fixed them. It was precisely why Clarke had, now out of habit, made her way into the kitchen in the middle of her morning teeth brushing to use the non-leaky sink in there to rinse and spit.  
  
“You got home late last night,” Clarke said as she tapped her freshly rinsed toothbrush against the edge of the sink before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
“I’m working with a new hire on the Murphy case,” Lexa explained as she flipped her laptop shut, happy to have been able to get through her emails quicker than she had originally expected. “He’s good. Shows a lot of promise.”  
  
“A little green?” Clarke asked with a small smirk as she pulled the loosely tied belt of her thin robe a bit tighter around her waist.  
  
“A little,” Lexa agreed with a reciprocating smile.  
  
Most people who were fresh from passing the BAR exam were a little green, meaning inexperienced, and almost always a little too eager for their own good. Lexa had been forever appreciative of the experienced law professional who had taken her under his wing when she’d first emerged into the field, so giving back to someone now that she had gained a bit more experience was something she felt somewhat obligated but nevertheless delighted to do.  
  
“Well, make sure to challenge him a bit,” Clarke instructed as she watched her wife carry her empty breakfast dishes over towards the sink, her laptop snuggly tucked away in the leather tote hanging from her shoulder.  
  
“That’s the only way he’ll learn,” Lexa stated simply as she rinsed her mug before placing it in the dishwasher.  
  
“You were supposed to say ‘okay’ and then I was going to say something about how it should be easy for you since you’re so challenging yourself at times,” Clarke teased, her lips twitching against a small grin.  
  
“I'm challenging?” Lexa replied as her eyebrows raised in surprise.  
  
“Sometimes,” Clarke purred as she looped her arms around Lexa’s neck before capturing her lips in a soft kiss.  
  
“Maybe I’m trying to make you into a better woman,” Lexa quipped after her lips had been released with a languid pop.  
  
“Hey!” Clarke squealed lightly, recoiling in feigned offense only for Lexa to grip her waist tighter. “I’m already perfect.”  
  
“Mmm,” Lexa hummed as she ducked her head into the crook of Clarke’s neck and began planting slow, wet kisses there. “You _are_ perfect.”  
  
“Oh, no!” Clarke exclaimed suddenly enough to make Lexa cease her casual assault on her wife’s neck to lean back and look at her for answers. “I forgot about the damn laundry again.”  
  
“You think about laundry when I kiss your neck?” Lexa asked, a solitary eyebrow quirking in amused confusion.  
  
“I washed the canvas drop cloth last night and forgot to put it in the dryer,” Clarke explained with the faintest look of a pout on her lips. “I needed it for the painting I’m starting today.”  
  
“Since when do you use a drop cloth under your paintings?” Lexa questioned, knowing the wood floors in the spare bedroom she used as her studio were well speckled with paint drops already.  
  
“I’m using oils and since I can’t air out my studio because the window in there is broken, I need to set up my easel out here,” Clarke said quickly as she nodded her head towards the tiled kitchen floor they were standing on. “Otherwise I might die from the fumes.”  
  
A small frown began to pull at the edges of Lexa’s mouth as she realized Clarke had told her about the broken window weeks ago but hadn’t had the time to look at it. It was something she was sure she could fix, along with the rest of the odd jobs cluttering up her 'Honey Do' list, and waved off Clarke’s suggestion to hire a repairman with the promise that she would take on the task herself. A soft sigh fell from Lexa’s lips as she caught sight of Clarke’s toothbrush in her peripheral vision and made her realize even more so the inconvenience she had been making her wife live with, but before she could even form any words to speak Clarke had pecked a gentle kiss onto her lips.  
  
“I’ll just go buy another drop cloth this morning,” Clarke told her. “They’re only like ten bucks.”  
  
Lexa nodded lightly and let a small smile tug at the corners of her lips before giving Clarke a final goodbye kiss and a whispered confession of love before slipping into her fancy business heels and heading out the front door.

* * *

  
The following morning had come faster than Clarke imagined it would, but the warmth of the sunlight streaming through the cracks in their bedroom blinds left no room for doubt that the silence of night had made way for another beautiful day. She rolled herself through soft sheets to the cool side of the bed and looked hazily at the clock on the small table beside their rather expansive king-sized bed. She barely made out the numbers illuminated by a bright purple backlight before her eyes were closing again, accompanied by a disappointed frown.  
  
9:50am  
  
Clarke couldn’t even remember the last time she’d slept in so late since being slowly and stubbornly converted over to Lexa’s early bird tendencies over the years they were together, but she was immediately disheartened that she hadn’t had the opportunity to give Lexa a goodbye kiss before she’d left for work. They didn’t miss many mornings, and the ones they did Lexa promised she had left a kiss on the blonde’s cheek as she slept. Before Clarke could even begin to think of just how cheesy she and Lexa were practically every day towards each other in some way or another, a muffled sound of a door closing softly in another part of the house had Clarke bolting to an upright sitting position on the mattress. She flung the sheets from her body and slowly crept out of the bedroom until she finally laid eyes on the intruder.  
  
“Lexa?” Clarke squeaked in confusion, her voice still groggy with sleep.  
  
“Good morning,” Lexa said through a blinding smile as she lifted what looked to be more than a half dozen Home Depot bags onto the counter along with a small paper bag printed with the logo of Clarke’s favorite bakery.  
  
“What are you doing home?” Clarke asked as excitement filled her voice at the unexpected change in their routine.  
  
She knew it was Wednesday, at least she was pretty sure it was, and Lexa was expected to be in the office every day during the week so seeing her walking back _into_ their home at a time she’d normally have been at the office for nearly two hours was more than a surprise. Clarke watched as Lexa picked up the bakery bag and opened it casually before pulling out two chocolate filled croissants. Clarke’s favorite.  
  
“I’m on vacation,” Lexa said simply as she began readying the Keurig to make a cup of coffee.  
  
“Vacation,” Clarke half-questioned, half-stated.  
  
“Well, I realized that I had been putting off a lot of repairs around the house that I’d told you I would get to but never did,” Lexa explained, “so I pulled a few strings and put in for some vacation time so I could finally get some things done.”  
  
Clarke blinked in shock as she watched Lexa fan her hand over the multitude of Home Depot bags, as if she was doing so to explain her shopping spree, before the brunette turned her attention back to the coffee machine.  
  
“You took vacation time to fix the house?” Clarke asked, still trying to wrap her mind around the situation.  
  
“I suppose you could say that,” Lexa agreed as she threw a small smile over her shoulder at Clarke.  
  
“But,” Clarke began to protest, “that makes me feel bad.”  
  
“Why?” Lexa asked honestly as she turned around to meet concerned blue eyes across the room.  
  
“Because I’m home all day,” Clarke said sheepishly. “I could have tried to fix some things instead of making you take vacation time to do it yourself.”  
  
“You didn’t make me do anything, Clarke,” Lexa replied with a warm smile as she began closing their distance, “and when you’re home, you’re working.”  
  
“I know but–”  
  
“Plus, I was the one who was adamant about not hiring a handyman,” Lexa continued as she looped her arms around Clarke’s waist.  
  
Clarke instinctively pulled her lips into her mouth as Lexa leaned in to kiss her, a move Lexa was used to by that point as Clarke was always self-conscious about her morning breath, and she delivered a few light and teasing squeezes against Clarke’s ticklish waist. After a tiny bit of squirming from the blonde and a quick kiss to her unguarded lips later, Lexa smiled triumphantly and leaned back to look into Clarke’s eyes with an expression of overwhelming adoration pouring from her own.  
  
“Besides I love you, and I love the idea of taking care of you and our home,” Lexa said quietly but honestly. “It makes me feel those warm fuzzies you always yammer on about.”  
  
“Such a charmer,” Clarke said as she rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Lexa away from her. “And I don’t yammer.”  
  
Lexa let out a small giggle before turning back around to finish making the cup of coffee she’d started as Clarke followed closely behind, her eyes trained steadily on the breakfast pastry Lexa had brought home on her way back from the hardware store. She couldn’t help but smile as Lexa pushed the steaming cup of coffee across the counter top towards her before turning back around her make herself her usual morning spiced tea. They each took a bite of their breakfast croissant as Clarke let her eyes roam over the sea of bags on the counter.  
  
“So what did you buy?” Clarke asked before taking another modest bite.  
  
“Stuff to fix things,” Lexa said teasingly through her own mouthful of breakfast.  
  
“Oh, ha ha,” Clarke replied with another roll of her eyes.  
  
“I got a wrench for the bathroom sink,” Lexa began, “some nails and wood filler for that squeaky floorboard in the living room–”  
  
“You’re fixing the squeaky floorboard?” Clarke quickly interrupted, a slight pout forming on her lips. “Our floor isn’t going to squeak anymore?”  
  
“No,” Lexa replied slowly, “floors aren’t supposed to squeak, Clarke.”  
  
“I know, _Lexa_ ,” Clarke said, “I’m just going to miss the sound.”  
  
“The sound of the floor squeaking?”  
  
“Yes,” Clarke answered quickly.  
  
“Why?” Lexa questioned, still thoroughly confused.  
  
“Because it has always squeaked,” Clarke explained with an exaggerated shrug. “From the very beginning, ever since we bought this house, the floor has always squeaked.”  
  
“Do you _not_ want me to fix the squeaky floor then?” Lexa asked unsurely.  
  
“No, you can fix it,” Clarke told her.  
  
“I don’t have to fix it unless you want me to fix it,” Lexa said.  
  
“I’m just going to miss it,” Clarke tried to explain again, “but you can fix it.”  
  
Lexa let out a small huff of relief after they’d finally come to an agreement and shook her head lightly before taking a healthy swig of her still steaming tea.  
  
“So what else is on your list to do?” Clarke asked as she poked around inside some of the bags.  
  
“I got some supplies to fix the window in your studio, and I noticed a few cracked outlet plates so I got some replacements,” Lexa continued, “a new light bulb for the refrigerator, new air filter...”  
  
“What’s this?” Clarke asked as she lifted a large roll of some type of mesh material from one of the bags.  
  
“Gutter screen,” Lexa replied, and Clarke just stared blankly at her. “I noticed during the last rain storm that they’re pretty clogged, but I’ll clean them out and then install the screens.”  
  
“We have gutters?” Clarke finally asked only for Lexa to take a turn rolling her eyes and shaking her head once again.

* * *

  
As she looked over everything she'd purchased sprawled out atop the kitchen counter, Lexa felt herself puff with pride for just a moment at the fact that she had finally taken at least the first step towards getting all the projects done that had been amassing from the moment they'd moved into their old house. She always considered herself moderately handy, thanks mostly to the valuable life skills her uncle had taught her growing up, and was confident enough to take any challenge of fixing something she didn't know how to fix head-on. First on her list was the leaky bathroom sink, so she grabbed her brand new pipe wrench along with a few small tools she'd brought in from her toolbox in the garage and piled them all into a large five gallon bucket.  
  
The soft whistle that had been singing between Lexa's lips was lost out to the sound of an upbeat melody wafting through the air, getting louder and louder as she closed the distance to the bathroom which stood at the end of the hallway. She'd told Clarke to go about her day as usual, assuring her that she would take a few breaks here and there, but really wanted to focus on her numerous tasks at hand if she had any hope for some down time toward the end of her vacation. What she hadn't expected when she passed by the threshold of Clarke's art studio was to catch a glimpse of the very body that always managed to drive her wild with want contorting itself over a small black mat laid out in the middle of the hardwood floor.  
  
Like a teenager catching sight of their crush when they didn't have permission to look, Lexa jumped back behind the open doorway and barely pushed her head around the corner far enough to let her eyes rake down Clarke's perfectly toned and wonderfully stretched body that was clad in nothing more than a pair of black skin tight exercise capris and a neon blue sports bra that pushed the blonde's breasts to form one of the most tantalizing views of cleavage Lexa had ever seen. A small chuckle made its way to her ears, and Lexa finally realized that Clarke had taken notice of her since the moment she had attempted to walk by the door.  
  
“You're peeking,” Clarke purred from her position on top of her mat.  
  
Clarke’s heart likely swelled to twice its normal size as she watched Lexa smile sheepishly and reveal herself in the doorway, her cheeks proudly showing off a bright pink blush that reached all the way to the tops of her tiny delicate ears. It was probably the cutest thing she'd ever seen in her life, and Clarke couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she felt her own cheeks heat with something akin to embarrassment.  
  
“What are you doing?” Lexa asked in a voice so small she barely recognized it as her own.  
  
“Yoga,” Clarke replied, her grin still firmly in place.  
  
“Oh,” Lexa replied quietly with a small nod, “right.”  
  
She knew Clarke did yoga. Clarke had done yoga almost every day since they'd known each other, but Lexa had never actually seen her _do_ it before. It was odd considering the number of years they had been practically inseparable, and Lexa was suddenly feeling a little hot under the collar in the same way she often did when first learning things about Clarke's body she didn't know. It was incredible how this woman, whom Lexa had known for so long, was still able to elicit such a powerful reaction from her with something as simple as modeling a work-out outfit she’d never seen before.  
  
“I’ve never had an audience before,” Clarke said in a playful tone, “but I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” and shot her wife a wink.  
  
“I, uh,” Lexa stumbled over her words before swallowing thickly, “I should do the... pipes... in the bathroom.”  
  
When Lexa made no efforts to actually move, Clarke held back a smirk as she took a few steps forward until they were breathing the same air. With a quick lick of her lips that didn't go unnoticed by Lexa, Clarke let her fingers dance down Lexa's arm as she let out a contented hum of approval before curling her fingers around the swell of her hips and bringing their lips together. She sucked Lexa's plump bottom lip into her mouth, swiping her tongue along it in just the way she knew drove Lexa crazy before breaking the kiss at an almost tortuously slow pace. She inched her face away, leaving a breathless Lexa with her lips parted and eyes still closed, and smiled sweetly when their gazes finally met.  
  
“Okay,” Clarke finally agreed in a voice barely above a whisper and turned back around to continue her exercises as if she'd never been interrupted.  
  
A quiet sigh reached her ears from the doorway where she'd left Lexa momentarily stunned and let a small chuckle escape from her own lips when Clarke heard her walk into the bathroom finally and put her bucket full of tools down on the floor. She was slightly surprised that she hadn't been pinned to the wall and deliciously worked over, as they tended to do to each other quite often, but gave her usually ready-to-go wife the props she deserved for sticking to her original plans for getting her chores done.  
  
The image of Clarke in her tiny clothes haunted Lexa’s mind for about a solid ten minutes as she worked diligently on unscrewing the sink pipe and replacing the defective washer that was causing the leak in the first place. Lexa was thrilled that the fix had gone relatively smoothly but wished she would have been able to get it done quicker than she had because by the time she’d cleaned up her mess and was heading back towards the kitchen, Clarke had already finished with her yoga routine and was situated in the living room working on her latest oil painting. The deep greens splashed against the canvas caught her eye, and Lexa found herself studying the piece as she crossed slowly behind the artist.  
  
“How’s the sink?” Clarke asked quietly, her eyes never wavering from her painting and her voice sounding slightly distracted.  
  
“No more leaks,” Lexa replied with a prideful smile and set the bucket of tools on the kitchen floor.  
  
She looked up to see Clarke smiling as well, although her gaze was still attached to her paintbrush gliding along the canvas in front of her, and Lexa felt her heart flutter knowing her job well done had not gone unappreciated. A small tickle in her throat urged Lexa to find something cold to drink, and upon opening the darkened refrigerator she remembered the new light bulb for it that she had picked up from the store earlier that morning. It took less than a minute to unscrew the burnt bulb, open the package containing the new one, and screw it into the socket hidden along the inside of the top ridge of the appliance, and that was including a few seconds spent rummaging through her beverage choices and plucking out a cold bottle of water from the bottom shelf.  
  
After a few big gulps quenched her thirst, Lexa gathered up the box of outdoor light bulbs and headed towards the front door. The sconces that lit their porch had been burned out for longer than both of them knew was acceptable, and Lexa was eager to give them light once again. She was the one who came home after dark more often than Clarke, since Clarke mostly worked on her art at home, so it would be a welcomed change for her not to have to fumble under the veil of darkness to get her key slid properly into the lock without the aid of the porch lights. When she began to unscrew the first useless bulb from its sconce, Lexa let her eyes roam over the clunky object before her face twisted with distaste.  
  
“Clarke?”  
  
When she didn’t receive an answer, Lexa walked back inside through the front door and over to where she knew Clarke was in front of her easel in the living room.  
  
“Clarke?” Lexa asked again and got a non-descript hum in response. “Do you like the porch lights?”  
  
“Do I _like_ the porch lights?” Clarke questioned, this time breaking her gaze from the canvas in front of her.  
  
“I was just about to put some new light bulbs in them and noticed that they’re kind of ugly,” Lexa told her honestly.  
  
“You’re just noticing that now?” Clarke asked before letting a small giggle past her lips.  
  
“Yes, I am,” Lexa replied honestly, hoping Clarke wouldn’t tease her too much about it. “Would you want to buy some new ones?”  
  
“Some that are less ugly?” Clarke asked with a smirk playing across her face.  
  
Lexa just smiled in response and nodded a few times, waiting patiently for an answer.  
  
“Sure,” Clarke finally said. “Can we go shopping a little later though? I don’t really want to clean all of this up after I just set up.”  
  
“Of course,” Lexa replied hastily as she looked at the art supplies Clarke had gestured to while she was talking. “Just let me know when you want to go.”  
  
“Sounds good,” Clarke said with a smile before turning back to her painting in progress.  
  
Replacing the cracked outlet plates was the next item on Lexa’s mental list of things she wanted to get done, and it was a relatively quick and easy thing to do. One screw out, old plate off, new plate on, one screw in. She gathered up the stack of new plates and grabbed a small screwdriver before heading into the bathroom. The main lightswitch cover had been sporting a moderately sized chip from the corner being broken off at some point after the time they had officially purchased the house. It was only cosmetic, so it was easily thrown onto the mountain of ‘non-important issues’ that before neither of them could afford the time to address. Within a few quick movements, the tattered old lightswitch plate was off and a flawless new one was screwed snuggly in its place before Lexa moved onto replacing each broken one she could find.  
  
As she gathered up her trash spread across the floor of Clarke’s art studio, she looked up towards the window she knew was broken and felt a faint sense of dread wash over her. It would likely be a more involved project than what she’d taken on thus far, but her time left to ignore it had finally run up. She wanted Clarke to be able to do all of her work in her work space because, after all, that _was_ what the space was intended for. Lexa let her mind check off a few tools she figured she would need before walking back to the kitchen, the temporary workstation as it had apparently turned into, and disposed of the broken lightswitch and outlet plates before rummaging through her tools. Clarke hadn’t noticed her presence or at least showed no indication that she had and continued working on her painting as if she hadn’t a care in the world.  
  
The task of fixing the window did indeed turn out to be a much bigger job than she originally thought. About thirty minutes in on her exploration of what was causing the issue, Lexa was sitting on the floor in the studio with her back slumped against the wall as she looked on her phone for a decent Do-It-Yourself instructions she could easily follow. After reading a few articles, she finally stumbled on a guide to windows in older homes that seemed to describe theirs perfectly and set to work following their detailed instructions on how to fix the issues that sometimes happened with them. She had no idea that a few hours had passed by the time an audible gasp came from the doorway of the room which had Lexa turning her head to look over her shoulder at a slack-mouthed Clarke staring at the wall opposite her in shock.  
  
“Holy hell, Lexa!” Clarke exclaimed as she took in the sight of the window completely devoid of the thick wooden trim work that had been encasing it, now revealing raw lumber along every edge.  
  
“Sorry, am I making too much noise?” Lexa asked as she turned her attention back towards the window.  
  
“No,” Clarke started slowly, “I just finished up what I could for the day and thought I’d come check in on you. This looks like a _huge_ project, Lex.”  
  
“Yeah, I knew it would be,” Lexa said as she continued to work. “These old rope and pulley windows are a pain to fix if they break. That’s partly why I had been putting it off for so long.”  
  
“I can’t believe you know how to do all this,” Clarke stated as she walked slowly into the room, glancing around at the mess Lexa had made in the process.  
  
“I don’t,” Lexa answered quickly before nodding towards her phone on the floor. “I’m learning as I go.”  
  
Clarke smiled lightly and nodded, even though Lexa wasn’t looking at her to see it, and realized in that very moment how amazing a woman the one crouched down in front of her working to repair her broken window really was. It wasn’t like Clarke hadn’t connected those dots before, rather it was just another moment that solidified her belief that the woman she married was truly the best in the world.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“You’re just saying that because I’m fixing your window,” Lexa teased as she flashed Clarke a grin.  
  
“Perhaps,” Clarke teased back with a small shrug. “What time did you want to go shopping?”  
  
“Um,” Lexa began hesitantly as if she was trying to estimate how much longer she would be working on the window, “I should be done in about an hour.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll go shower and make myself look purty for ya,” Clarke said, an exaggerated country twang curling around the last three words she spoke.  
  
“You always look pretty, Clarke,” Lexa called out after the retreating blonde before smiling to herself and hearing the bathroom door close.

* * *

  
“Those are too modern,” Clarke said as she looked at the image of the sleek and rounded porch sconces printed on the box Lexa had grabbed off the shelf.  
  
“What about something more square then?” Lexa asked as she put the box back in its place. “Like those?”  
  
Clarke looked over to where Lexa was pointing just a few spots down and immediately nodded. They were indeed more square and were similar to the shape of those craftsman styled lanterns everyone and their mothers were obsessed with putting in every room of their houses. The metal encasing the frosted glass sides was black, and even though they looked sleek there was a certain hominess about them. Charm. They were perfect.  
  
“They’re perfect,” Clarke agreed and reached over to pick up a box of two. “Do you like them?”  
  
“Yes,” Lexa told her with a soft smile and a single nod.  
  
Clarke flashed her own smile back as she put the box in their cart. If being married for the last two years had taught her anything, it was that Lexa had disagreed with her about whatever it was they were deciding so rarely she could count the number on a single hand. It wasn’t in Lexa’s personality to go back and forth on an issue, at least issues of a non-professional nature, and Clarke also knew there wasn’t much the brunette wouldn’t agree to in the simple hopes of pleasing her. Even knowing this, Clarke always did her best to ask for Lexa’s opinion just to be sure she felt a part of the decision.  
  
“Do you even know how to install outdoor sconces?” Clarke asked as they began walking down the wide aisles once again.  
  
“I’ll figure it out,” Lexa answered. “It can’t be harder than fixing that old window.”  
  
“Oh! While we’re here, I need to get a can of turpentine,” Clarke said as they turned their direction to head towards the painting department. “I used the last of what I had today.”  
  
At the end of their shopping excursion, they left the store with their new porch lights, a gallon of turpentine, a new rug for their front foyer, a few large plastic storage tubs, the softest pair of wool socks Clarke swore she had ever touched, an expensive electric drill Lexa thought would help her get her projects done quicker, and a giant chocolate bar that was nothing more than an impulse buy during their time spent standing in line at the register waiting to check out. Lexa had almost, _almost_ agreed to buy a tool belt after Clarke had suggested how sexy she would look in one but decided against it with the reasoning that they had already spent a lot more than they’d originally intended to.  
  
Lexa went to work immediately on the porch lights when they got back home, wanting to be finished before the sun went down for obvious reasons. Just as she had imagined the job of switching out the old light fixtures and replacing them with new ones wasn’t very difficult, but it took her a bit of time to get the hang of what she was doing without fiddling too much with the wires. A flick of the switch on the inside of the house verified the successful installation as well as Clarke’s appreciative hug and kiss after she had poked her head outside to admire her wife’s handiwork.  
  
“It smells good in here,” Lexa announced as she slipped her shoes off and set them on top of their new rug just inside the front door.  
  
“I’m making a nice hearty stew for my hard worker bee,” Clarke teased from her spot in front of the stovetop where she stirred a wooden spoon around a large steaming pot. “We’re kind of like an old married couple or something.”  
  
“Speak for yourself,” Lexa said, feigning offense as she wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist from behind and kissed her lightly on the cheek. “I’m not old.”  
  
“You’re older than me,” Clarke pointed out with a smirk as she continued to stir their dinner.  
  
“Okay, _we're_ not old,” Lexa finally compromised as she began peppering a line of soft kisses down the side of Clarke’s neck.  
  
“Okay, maybe we’re not old but we _are_ a little stereotypical,” Clarke said. “I’m in here cooking dinner for you after your long hard day of wielding power tools.”  
  
“Oh, oh, oh,” Lexa replied, grunting each word out in a gruff yet feminine voice.  
  
Clarke’s eyes sparkled as she whipped her head around to look back at her adorable wife and dropped her spoon to snake her arms tightly around Lexa’s neck before pressing their lips together firmly. She could tell that Lexa was taken off guard by the quick move, but Clarke couldn’t help it as she continued bringing their lips together despite the wide smile stretching her lips thin against Lexa’s. She could barely contain the laughter threatening to spill from her lungs at the cuteness that had just graced her ears, and Clarke couldn’t help but whisper into their kiss.  
  
“That was the most adorable thing I’ve ever heard in my life.”  
  
“I guess I’ll just have to do it again then,” Lexa started before adding another trio of grunts just like the ones she’d done to make Clarke fling herself into her arms.  
  
They both smiled into their next kiss after Clarke had let out a small string of giggles before finally pulling away from each other when Lexa’s stomach growled with hunger. Another louder giggle from Clarke may have tickled Lexa’s ears after her fingers had tickled around Clarke’s waist, and the two finally separated to get their dinner dishes out along with a bottle of red wine and a few pieces of their favorite crusty bread sliced to go with their stew. They indulged in two bowls each while watching reruns of their favorite show and were left full and completely satisfied while sipping on their wine and cuddled up next to each other.  
  
“We should refinish the floors,” Lexa said, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them about halfway through their third episode.  
  
“This week?” Clarke asked in surprise as she lifted her wine glass to her lips and took a small sip.  
  
“Why not?” Lexa replied in question. “It would probably only take a few days. I’d just need to rent one of those big sanders and buy some stain.”  
  
“Where would I work?” Clarke asked as she looked around the room. “The sawdust from the sanding would get stuck in my paint.”  
  
“We could set you up in the kitchen. I can hang plastic in front of the archway so no dust can get in,” Lexa explained enthusiastically before falling silent for a few seconds and adding, “or you could take a break from painting for a few days.”  
  
“The gallery is expecting this piece on Friday though,” Clarke told her with a small frown.  
  
“Oh, okay,” Lexa relented. “We can do it another time.”  
  
“No, no,” Clarke interjected as she shook her head lightly. “If you’re willing to do it this week, then let’s get it done.”  
  
“It doesn’t look like they’ve ever been refinished before,” Lexa said as she looked around at the scuffed and fading original finish on the hardwood floors. “Should we go for a different color?”  
  
“A nice dark stain would look awesome,” Clarke offered. “It would be good contrast against the painted white trim we have.”  
  
“Okay,” Lexa agreed with a small nod. “Does Home Depot have those sanders for rent?”  
  
“You’re seriously asking me that?”  
  
“I better go find out!” Lexa practically exclaimed before jumping up from her seat on the couch and rushing over to where her laptop was sitting on the table in the breakfast nook.  
  
“A monster's been created,” Clarke said under her breath with a chuckle as she heard a flurry of the tapping of keys on a keyboard sound from the other room.

* * *

  
It wasn’t that Clarke was surprised the floors had actually gotten done before Lexa’s days of vacation were spent, it was the fact that they looked _so damn good_ after the three solid days of work Lexa had put into sanding, prepping, and staining them. The darkened wood made the whole aesthetic of their house rich and luxurious, and Clarke couldn’t have been more thrilled with the way they had turned out. Her thoughts of the deep color contrasting with the crisp white baseboards and trim throughout their home had truly come to life, and it wasn’t far-fetched to say their home now looked like something that came straight out of a design magazine.  
  
Clarke was happy to have finished her newest painting for the studio that showcased and sold her work, and working on it in the kitchen wasn’t as awkward as she initially thought it would be. The distracting gnaw of the sander against their wood floors was pleasantly covered by the music streaming through her earbuds while Clarke had worked and seemed to help her slip into her ‘zone’ quicker than it normally took thanks to being completely closed off from the day-to-day sounds that might normally throw off her rhythm. Lexa had been eternally relieved that she hadn’t impacted her wife’s flow of creativity, knowing it may have cost her more than a couple nights sleeping on the couch if she hadn’t gotten her painting done in time to submit to the gallery. After all, every missed deadline was a potential missed opportunity for Clarke’s work to be viewed by a true artist or curator.  
  
Four days in total had come and gone since the morning Lexa surprised Clarke with the announcement of her unscheduled vacation, and the day Lexa had set aside for cleaning out their gutters and installing screens was unusually crisp for the beginning of the autumn season. The leaves on a few trees spotted around the neighborhood had already started to turn into warm hues of reds, oranges, and yellows and colored the green grass they fell upon in their aimless patterns. Lexa was thankful that their house wasn't all that large, and therefore there weren't more gutters to clean out than she had time for. She had taken the time off work to spend working on chores exactly of the sort, but truth be told there was a growing desire inside of her that wanted nothing more than to spend time with Clarke. It had been eight days since the last time they'd made love, not that Lexa was counting or anything, and the thought of spending an entire day in bed with her wife was looking more tempting by the minute.  
  
Wrangling the tricky rolls of the gutter screens got easier the longer she worked with it and by the time the last ten feet (or so) was left, Lexa was handling it like a pro. The only slip-ups she fell victim to were due to the chill settling into her fingers as the sun began its nightly ritual of hiding behind the tall treetops along the backside of their yard. As if she had heard the moment Lexa was starting to clean up her scraps of mesh screens and sweep up the debris she'd cleared from the roof, Clarke peeked her head out the front door to confirm whether she was on her way inside.  
  
“Done with the gutters?”  
  
“Yes,” Lexa replied with a small nod as she continued pushing the leaves and sticks scattered across the driveway into a manageable pile. “I just need to clean up my mess around the yard.”  
  
“Ten minutes?” Clarke asked, both of her eyebrows raising in question.  
  
“Yes,” Lexa replied again, this time with a nod and a small smile.  
  
Clarke grinned in return and disappeared into the house, and Lexa brought her attention back to the task at hand. Her last task at hand, and did it ever feel great. She'd gotten so much accomplished around the house over the last five days, and taking a mental tally of every time Clarke had thanked her for her hard work made Lexa's heart fly a little higher. There was nothing she enjoyed more than pleasing her wife, in every sense of the word, and was hoping to do even more of that as the night came to a close. After a quick rake of the damp leaves she'd plucked from the gutters and threw down on the ground around the perimeter of the house, she scooped everything into a tall paper lawn bag and tucked it beside their trash bin so she'd remember to set it out the next time the garbage truck stopped by.  
  
“Clarke?” Lexa called as she stepped through the front door to an empty room.  
  
The blonde was nowhere to be found, at least from her position in the front entry way as she toed off her crummy work shoes, and Lexa sneaked a quick peek around the corner to see if she was in the kitchen. Padding softly towards the bedroom and eager to get out of her clothes and into something softer and more comfortable, Lexa listened intently for any indication of where Clarke was and heard nothing until she was within about five feet of the hallway's end. A small clink from inside the bathroom caught her attention before the door was swinging slowly open, revealing a widely grinning Clarke walking straight towards her.  
  
“Just the woman I was looking for,” Lexa said as she reached towards Clarke.  
  
They met in a tender embrace, but it wasn't long before Lexa was nosing at her wife's neck and planting small kisses along the smooth skin there with her cold lips. A small sigh of contentment came from deep in Clarke's throat before she placed her hands high on Lexa's shoulders and gently pushed her back. She couldn't have stopped the frown from taking over her expression if she tried, and Lexa openly pouted at the sudden loss of warmth beneath her lips.  
  
“I have a surprise for you,” Clarke rasped as she slid her hands down Lexa's arms before entwining their fingers together and tugging slightly.  
  
“You do?” Lexa asked, her curiosity as well as her eyebrows suddenly peaking.  
  
“Follow me,” Clarke told her before unlinking one of their hands to turn around and pull Lexa by the others that were still connected.  
  
Once they both stepped through the doorway and into the bathroom, Lexa noticed immediately that a warm bath comically full of bubbles had been drawn and a few lit candles had been set up surrounding it. The lights dimmed under Clarke's gentle touch, and the next thing she knew Lexa was being undressed slowly and very, very willingly. Her heart rate began to speed up with each article of clothing that left her body, excited to find out what Clarke had been planning, until she saw a single wine glass sitting patiently on the counter.  
  
“You're not joining me?” Lexa asked as her bra was being unhooked behind her back and carelessly flopped onto the tile floors beneath her feet.  
  
“You need to relax and warm up,” Clarke told her as she slid her hands down Lexa's sides until her fingers brushed along the tops of her underwear and curled around the elastic there. “Plus there's no room for me in there with all of those.”  
  
Lexa looked over towards the bubbles in the bathtub and immediately caught onto exactly what Clarke was referring to before another pout formed on her lips as her underwear was tugged around the swell of her backside and down her legs.  
  
“You should have used less bubbles then.”  
  
Clarke chuckled at the disappointment in her wife's voice before leaning in and capturing her lips in a quick kiss. Lexa chased Clarke's retreating mouth, succeeding in planting another small peck on them, before Clarke pulled herself away.  
  
“You smell like the outside,” Clarke said as she scrunched her nose.  
  
Lexa slumped her shoulders and sighed in defeat as Clarke pushed her towards her waiting bath, giving her an affectionate pat on the ass as she shuffled across the floor. The feeling of the hot water instantly soothing her muscles and taking away the chill she'd gotten from working outside was like instant relief washing over her body. Clarke waited as Lexa got situated against the back of the tub before handing her the glass of wine with a smile and a wink, telling her to not even think about coming out until her drink was gone and her toes were pruned. As much as she was hoping to have Clarke lying against her chest in that bubble bath too, Lexa indulged in a sip of her wine and leaned her head back against the cool tiled walls before closing her eyes and getting swept away in the relaxation of it all.  
  
She loved that Clarke had known exactly what she needed after a long day of hard work and promised to let her know just how much her thoughtfulness meant to her. Before she let the tub drain, Lexa worked a thick lather of lavender bodywash across every square inch of her skin to make sure she smelled as fresh as she was feeling after soaking for the better part of an hour. She massaged it around her neck, using her fingers to bring the suds up to the very base of her hairline before rinsing herself off and finally stepping out of the tub. Her skin was soft and supple, and she washed her face in the sink before moisturizing it with the special lotion she used each night before she went to bed.  
  
A fresh pair of sweatpants and her favorite t-shirt to sleep in were folded carefully and lying on the counter top, so Lexa shrugged them on before tying her hair up into a messy bun on the top of her head. The very moment she put her hand on the bathroom door knob and turned it, she heard the quick patter of bare feet running against the floor and a muffled squeal before the bedroom door slammed shut just a split second after Lexa had stepped out into the hallway. She looked curiously at the door that had just been closed so hastily as a smirk grew on her lips, and she raised her hand to knock politely against the thick wood.  
  
“Clarke?” Lexa tentatively questioned as she craned her head to let her ear almost press up to the door.  
  
_“Yes?”_  
  
“What are you doing?” Lexa asked, almost laughing at the strangeness of the situation.  
  
_“Nothing.”_  
  
“Can... I come in?” Lexa slowly asked, still unsure of what was happening.  
  
_“Yes.”_  
  
As she wrapped her fingers around the antique crystal doorknob Clarke had insisted be the theme throughout their house, Lexa took a steadying breath and pushed the door open to reveal a sight that was literally too good for words. She knew it was because the ability to form words had completely escaped her the moment she opened the door. Clarke was standing at the foot of their bed clad in a barely-there ensemble that Lexa had never seen before. It was dark blue and trimmed with black lace and emphasized all of Lexa's favorite parts of Clarke, making her look almost as sexy as she did completely naked. Nothing could eclipse the beauty of Clarke's bare skin, and it excited Lexa even more knowing exactly what was barely being hidden by the thin material.  
  
Suddenly the clothes that had only seconds ago felt so comfortable and soft against her skin were nearly suffocating her as a familiar heat began to spread throughout Lexa's body. She almost wanted to ask Clarke why she had even bothered to set clothes out for her, knowing full well they wouldn't stay on long after seeing Clarke model her new set of lingerie, but figured it was best left unasked in the moment. She just then noticed the shy bite Clarke was giving to her own lip as she stood there almost sheepishly, waiting for a sign of approval which Lexa was eager to give.  
  
Within a matter of seconds, Lexa was standing less than a few inches away from Clarke and taking in every little detail she possibly could through her darkened eyes that were clouded with desire. Lexa thought she saw Clarke's lips part as she raked her gaze across ample heaving breasts, down the soft flat plane of her stomach, and around each flare of her hips, but Lexa was sure she'd heard a soft moan spill from those lips when she grazed her fingertips along the perfectly rounded collarbones in front of her eyes just begging to be stained with crimson-colored blossoms.  
  
“You've worked so hard on your vacation,” Clarke started out in a sultry voice that instantly parched Lexa's throat of any and all moisture, “I figured you deserved something special.”  
  
“ _You_ are special,” Lexa replied softly before trailing her fingertips lower to trace along the top of the bra perfectly accentuating Clarke's generous cleavage, “this is just a bonus.”  
  
“Is that right?” Clarke asked, her voice beginning to deepen with arousal.  
  
Lexa nodded as she continued her fingers' path along the tops of each of Clarke's breasts before tracing them down the luscious swells while her pulse quickened each time she felt the weight behind the flesh press against the pads of her fingers as Clarke breathed.  
  
“I love you,” Lexa whispered gently across Clarke's lips.  
  
It was as if a switch had been flipped as Clarke responded by snaking her arms around Lexa's neck and crashing their lips together. The plump flesh that was being adored with featherlight touches just seconds ago was now pressed tightly against Lexa's hands, and Lexa wasted no time in flexing her fingers into a gentle but purposeful squeeze exactly as she'd learned so many years ago how Clarke liked it. As their tongues battled and their ragged breaths turned into moans, the pressure of their touches remained constant. They had done the dance more than a hundred times before, each of them knowing exactly how to listen and react to the other's body, but the fire that lit inside both of them every time they were intimate was something neither of them could put into words.  
  
As the backs of Lexa's knees caught the edge of the mattress, she let herself fall all the while keeping her hold on Clarke to tug her down as well. They landed with a soft 'oomph' and smiled at each other for just a beat before Clarke's lips were pulling hungrily at Lexa's once again. Lexa moved her hands around Clarke's hips, letting her fingers trace the edges of her lacy lingerie carefully, before sliding her palms down over the swell of her backside to kneed the plant flesh there. A small moan made its way from Clarke's mouth at the glorious pressure her wife was giving, and a sharp tingle of arousal settled between her legs as Lexa nibbled along her bottom lip a few times.  
  
It only took Lexa a split second to flip them over, and the way Clarke growled into Lexa's mouth as their lips ground together roughly was more than enough of a confirmation that the action had been very much enjoyed. Clarke not-so-secretly loved when Lexa would lose control, and it usually happened at the end of the times they'd gone far too long without making love. Most of the time, Lexa was soft. She was gentle. She was slow. She was always the perfect amount of lovey-dovey, and Clarke wouldn't ask for anything more. She didn't need anything more. But the times she would just let go and give into raw instinct were never unwelcome by Clarke. She loved that side of Lexa as much as the tender side of her, and it was exactly what she was preparing to get when Lexa pushed her thigh between Clarke's legs and ground hard against her already aching center, wrenching another slightly more forceful growl to unfurl from deep within the blonde's chest.  
  
They pushed and pulled at each other, neither quite attaining the friction they had begun to desperately crave, and were left panting into each other's skin as Lexa moved her lips down to Clarke's neck. She eagerly sucked small mouthfuls of flesh between her lips, teasing the pale skin with nips of her teeth and leaving behind faint rose-colored blemishes. A particularly stinging bite just below the flutter of her pulse point and a rough grope of her right breast in Lexa's palm left Clarke releasing a gasp of surprise that quickly won out to a keening moan as she arched her back into the touch. Quickly switching over to the side of Clarke's neck that had yet been lavished with attention, Lexa rocked her hips hard and expelled another beautiful sound from the blonde who was starting to come apart beneath her.  
  
“Off,” Clarke gasped as she pawed at the bottom of Lexa's shirt, only for her command to be obeyed immediately.  
  
Lexa literally flung the shirt from her body, not bothering to pay any attention to where it had landed, before she was capturing Clarke's lips in a passionate kiss as her hand made its way steadily down a toned yet still perfectly soft stomach and underneath blue and black laced lingerie. The thought flashed through Clarke's mind that it wasn't even fair how worked up she already was, feeling her pleasure begin to climb the moment Lexa's fingers slid confidently against her slick heat, and she tried with everything she had to keep her excitement grounded so she could drag out every delicious sensation for as long as she possibly could. She tried, damn it she tried, but the way Lexa could read her body to apply just the right amount of pressure in just the right spot had her spiraling towards her long-awaited orgasm before she could even realize it.  
  
“Fuck!” Clarke cried out after ripping her lips from Lexa's and throwing her head back against the pillow.  
  
Deft fingers slipped inside of her, burying themselves deep and thrusting hard, and Clarke couldn't help but dig her nails into the back of Lexa's shoulders as her legs began to tremble. Short but powerful jolts of pleasure began rippling through her, low in her stomach, as Lexa reached _that spot_ again and again and again until she was moaning in time with each one of her movements. Their eyes locked and their mouths parted as Lexa picked up her pace, setting a breakneck speed reinforced by the leverage of her own hips grinding against the back of her hand and Clarke was powerless to stop herself from tipping over her edge. Her orgasm spilled over her, sweeping her away in its powerful wake, until her lover's name was slipping over her tongue like a chant unable to be silenced.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Clarke whispered against plump lips as Lexa continued to help her come down from her blissful high, unaware of the smirk that had formed on her wife's lips until she heard her speak.  
  
“I believe that's what I just did,” Lexa said, wonderfully breathless against Clarke's mouth.  
  
They both collapsed against the mattress and each other, trying to catch their breath but unable to resist a few lazy kisses here and there until Lexa was nearly squirming at Clarke's side.  
  
“Do you even want me to get naked for this part?” Clarke teased as she flipped them over to hover temptingly above the brunette.  
  
“I love it,” Lexa said reverently as she traced her fingers along the lacy cups of the bra hovering just a few inches below her chin. “I want to look at it for a while longer.”  
  
Clarke chuckled but agreed nonetheless, knowing that Lexa always loved getting their money's worth of seeing Clarke in new lingerie purchases for as long as she could stand it. She tugged lightly at the sweatpants still clinging to Lexa's dampened legs from the bubble bath she had just been treated to and bit her lip as Lexa lifted her hips to allow the material to be slipped from her hips and down her legs before being tossed into the same vicinity her shirt had been thrown minutes before. Looking down at the bronzed skin below her, Clarke realized she hadn't actually gotten the chance to enjoy her wife's naked chest after she'd demanded the shirt come off and leaned in to finally indulge.  
  
The first flick of her tongue against the pebbled nipple of Lexa's left breast sent an unabashed whimper sailing from Lexa's lips and into the air around them, followed quickly by a much louder moan when lips sealed around it and sucked gently. Lexa's fingers dove deep into Clarke's curly hair, urging her to move over to her other breast that was desperate for the same kind of attention. The request was wordlessly and immediately granted, and Clarke moaned against soft skin as she lapped at the opposite nipple and delighted in the subtle pangs of pleasure that shot through her with each gentle tug of of her hair wound around Lexa's fingers. A small huff of displeasure rushed from parted lips above her as Clarke moved herself to begin kissing down the slope of Lexa's stomach, making quick work of the expanse of skin before being hit with the mouthwatering aroma of Lexa's desire.  
  
“Wait, wait, wait,” Lexa said in rapid succession, causing Clarke to stop immediately and look up to meet concerned emerald eyes staring down at her. “I won't last long enough that way.”  
  
“Who says I'm going to let you come just once?” Clarke challenged from her position between Lexa's legs, smirking at the wild look that flashed across the eyes looking down at her.  
  
The first touch of Clarke's tongue against wet skin made Lexa shudder just as she'd expected, and the way Lexa's fists found their way into the sheets let Clarke know she had already almost completely lost herself. It was something that surprised Clarke during their first time together, how Lexa had found so much pleasure in Clarke's own pleasure that she was so quickly and easily pleased by the time it was her time, but it soon defined itself as being the ultimate compliment in Clarke's mind. Clarke learned quickly that Lexa came alarmingly fast under the passionate ministrations of her lips and tongue, so oftentimes Lexa would ask for fingers or simple friction to help draw out her pleasure so that she could enjoy it for more than a few seconds before her orgasm would come crashing down around her.  
  
Clarke mewled as the delicate taste of Lexa hit her tongue, always sweet and never overpowering, and placed one palm on the inside of each of Lexa's knees before pushing outwards slowly and spreading her even wider than she had offered herself. A sharp groan ripped through the room as a familiar sensation began to coil in the pit of Lexa's stomach, threatening to unravel with each meaningful swipe of Clarke's tongue against her. One. Two. Three. Four. By the very end of the fourth time Clarke had licked a broad stroke up the length of her center, Lexa was being thrown helplessly into an all-too-quick orgasm but loving every incredible moment of it. She wasn't sure whether it was the tantalizing way Clarke had promised her a second one or if it was simply the relief of release after having waited so long since the last time they were intimate, but Lexa felt herself hanging on the cliff and not ready to fall completely back down with no way to get back up.  
  
She had expected a kiss, a reprieve as was usually granted, but was instead surprised with the feeling of Clarke's tongue thrusting quickly inside her, searching, _curling_ until Lexa could no longer contain herself. Her back arched off the mattress as fists clasped so tightly around sheets they could very well have been ripped right through, and the scream that filled Clarke's ears was satisfaction in and of itself beyond what the erratic clenching of Lexa's internal walls offered around her tongue. As if the forcefulness of her second orgasm wasn't enough, Lexa felt herself barely clinging to consciousness as Clarke's lips moved to latch firmly around her clit to suck gently, almost reassuringly, as she was slowly lead back down into reality. Her chest heaved under attempts to control her breathing, and Lexa was unsure how she'd found Clarke's hand but wound their fingers together tightly as if to ground her for long enough to find her way back. The journey of Clarke's lips against the thin sheen of sweat covering Lexa's skin as they traveled up her body only ended when Clarke had been silenced with a kiss, a gentle and loving and incredible kiss, before they wrapped up into each other's arms and held each other close.  
  
“Best vacation ever,” Lexa mumbled breathlessly, earning a chuckle from her wife and letting one out herself.  
  
They laid in silence for a few moments before Clarke rolled on her side, pressed herself fully along the length of her wife's body, and lowered her lips to hover within an inch of the delicate ear she loved so much.  
  
“Oh, and by the way,” Clarke started as a sweet smile began to warm Lexa's heart, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I treasure your comments and always take the time to respond to each of you, so if you feel like sharing something about the story, the current chapter, want to ask a question, or all of the above... you are more than welcome to do that below! Thank you as always for reading.
> 
> (Find me on Twitter @MsDorisDaisy and Tumblr MsDorisDaisy)


End file.
